


Who Are You

by Accord_Yim



Category: AllJin, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17199653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accord_Yim/pseuds/Accord_Yim
Summary: 睁开眼睛的瞬间 我接受了你施加给我的设定2018 JIN 生贺





	1. Chapter 1

金硕珍费力的睁开眼睛，入目的只有无尽的白色和浓稠的药水味。  
他在医院。  
“你醒了？”  
金硕珍缓慢的转了转脑袋，看到了坐在他床边的男人，男人笑眯眯的，是长得很可爱的类型。  
“你是谁？”  
“啊，我是你男朋友。我叫朴智旻。”男人脸上没有别的表情，也没有被问及名字的尴尬和疑惑。  
男人倾身靠近，金硕珍躺在床上愣愣的看着朝他接近的人没有动作。男人额头贴上他的额头蹭了蹭，离开时嘴唇还在他的鼻尖上轻啄了一下“等你都好了我们就回家。”  
“这段时间让你受苦了。”朴智旻握着金硕珍没有打着吊针的另一只手，将他的手双手握住贴近自己的脸颊“珍珍，我很抱歉。”  
金硕珍动了动嘴唇，问出了第一个问题。  
“我是谁？”

“你叫金硕珍，比我大了三岁。我是你男朋友，我们在一起生活有几年的时间了。”朴智旻拉着金硕珍的手摸了摸“你出了车祸，撞到了头。医生说你会有失忆的可能，没成想却是说准了。”朴智旻叹了一口气，眼睛里明显带着心疼和难过。  
金硕珍愣愣的听着，他还头疼着，记忆一片混乱，对于朴智旻所说的事情他是一点都想不起来。  
“别担心珍珍，我会照顾好你的。你安心养伤就好。”朴智旻将他的手放回了被子里，小心翼翼的掖好了被角。  
金硕珍目视着拿着暖水壶离开的朴智旻，眼眸里没有没有一丝波动就像是一潭死水一样。  
他不认识朴智旻，金硕珍心里清楚。  
可他又认识谁呢？他自嘲的笑笑。  
他现在的状态就好像是刚出生的小婴儿，没法自保，没法感知，他所有能接触到的都需要通过朴智旻才可以。他的记忆也是同理，都是朴智旻一件一件事无巨细的讲给他听的，不过这也没什么，朴智旻一天讲一些，金硕珍就听着，偶尔还会插几句嘴说些模棱两可的话，朴智旻看起来倒是挺开心的。

金硕珍静养了三个月，这才算是出了院。  
三个月里，金硕珍以一个普通的视角接受了朴智旻塞给他的东西，包括他们的记忆，他们的关系，以及朴智旻这个人。  
他应该是喜欢他的。金硕珍想。  
朴智旻待他很好，细致全面，温柔呵护，哪一样都是做到了新世纪好好男友的标准。  
金硕珍虽说没有痊愈，但也是好了差不多的。朴智旻有空就抱着他亲两口，让他坐在他的大腿上看着他办公。  
金硕珍问他自己有没有工作。  
朴智旻回答他说“以前是有的，我们在一起之后的第二个月你就辞职了。”  
“我的父母朋友呢?”  
“珍珍……”朴智旻的眼睛又哀伤起来“你的父母都……不在了，我以为你会记得这个。”  
金硕珍垂下眼睛，算是接受了这个结果。他愣愣的站起身回到自己的房间，把一路跟过来的朴智旻挡在了门外“让我自己呆一会好么智旻。”  
朴智旻放下要敲门的手，动了动嘴唇“好。”

金硕珍的脑子还是理不清楚。  
听说了父母的事情之后他也只是觉得空落落的，像是心里少了一块一样。没有泛滥的悲伤，却是空虚的厉害。再回过神的时候，手摸上自己的脸之后金硕珍才发觉自己竟是流下了眼泪，看来自己真的很悲伤。金硕珍想。  
越想越难受，金硕珍仰躺在床上，小心翼翼的流着眼泪。过了一会转过身去趴在床上，压抑的抽泣着。  
夜半的时候，金硕珍抱着枕头睁着眼睛看着外面的天空。  
他睡不着。  
轻手轻脚的拉开了自己的房间门，他赤着脚抱着枕头站到了在沙发上蜷缩成一团的朴智旻面前。  
他扯了扯朴智旻的袖子“智旻，我睡不着。”

朴智旻没睡着，笔记本还打开亮着光。他只是累了，想躺下休息休息。  
金硕珍走到他面前的时候，他睁开自己的眼睛，笑眯眯的看他“珍珍怎么啦？”朴智旻侧卧着，枕着自己的胳膊。  
金硕珍抿抿唇又扯了扯他的袖子重复一遍“我睡不着。”  
“所以珍珍，是来找我一起睡觉么？”  
金硕珍点点头。  
他潜意识里接受了朴智旻这个角色设定，他找不到理由怀疑便心平气和的接受了，想了想这要求似乎也算苛刻。  
朴智旻看着他的目光深沉，他看不懂也不愿意想。只是觉得朴智旻没搭话就打算离开，这次倒是朴智旻先抓住了他。  
“我们回房间，等我收拾一下。”  
朴智旻动作迅速的整理好自己摊开的文件材料，金硕珍就抱着枕头坐在沙发上等他。朴智旻看他没有穿鞋还皱着眉训了他几句。  
“智旻好啰嗦。”金硕珍小声抱怨。  
“哥才像小孩子，一点都不听话的。”朴智旻已经收拾好了文件，叠成一摞抱在怀里，空出一只手去牵金硕珍。  
“你才是小孩子。”金硕珍不满，还是乖巧的伸出手和朴智旻十指相扣。

朴智旻和金硕珍大概就处于一种盖着被子纯聊天的状况。  
朴智旻几次去瞟金硕珍都没什么结果，他直挺挺的躺在床上有些小小的不甘心。  
“智旻。”  
“怎么了哥？”  
“我睡不着怎么办？”  
朴智旻侧头去看金硕珍，金硕珍也正侧躺着，眼睛一眨不眨的看着朴智旻。  
后者默默吞了吞口水“那哥…我们做点……色色的事情？”

 

　　

“你可不可以不要这么叫我了？”金硕珍双手揽住朴智旻的脖子，脸颊通红“像叫小孩子，我不喜欢。”  
“那要叫什么？”朴智旻笑了，嘴唇舔过金硕珍的耳朵“那叫…老婆大人？”  
金硕珍瞪了他一眼“叫哥！”  
朴智旻却只是笑笑，没有回应。

“我们很久没做了。”朴智旻说。  
“在你出事前也有两个月了，我忙着加班冷落了你，你还怪我么？”  
金硕珍不记得自然也就只能摇摇头。  
朴智旻亲了亲他的眼皮“乖一点，会有些疼。”  
金硕珍点点头，像是做好了准备。

朴智旻的手指探进他后//穴的时候的确是疼的，感官过于敏感让他不自觉的收缩着穴道。  
朴智旻挤了小半管的润滑剂就为了能让他舒服一些，冰冰凉凉的膏状物进入高热的穴道被挤压就融成了偏粘稠的液体，朴智旻先是一根手指浅浅的戳着，再慢慢的加了第二根手指。  
金硕珍只是咬着下唇，视线偏向另一头。他不敢看朴智旻，也不敢看自己的身体。  
来自后面的被侵犯的感觉太过强烈，虽不算太疼但酥酥麻麻的让他头皮发紧。他是紧张的，毕竟在他的印象里，他只是初经人事而已。  
“珍珍，你看看我。”朴智旻低下头去吻他的鼻尖和脸颊，呼出的气打在金硕珍的脸上带着情欲的气息。  
金硕珍慢慢的摆正头，看着朴智旻一双漂亮的眼睛。  
朴智旻的长相是乖乖男孩的那一款，可是在床上就勾人的不行，他的眼尾微上挑，像是勾引着人和他交欢。  
“真乖。”朴智旻笑了，吻上金硕珍的唇瓣。先只是吸吮着嘴唇，然后舌头打开金硕珍的牙齿一路攻进去，舌头纠缠着，一次又一次的加深这个吻。  
而他也探进去了三根手指，三指并拢的在后穴处抽查，有浅白的液体从穴口流出来，沾湿了他身下的床单。  
朴智旻硬的不行。  
金硕珍能感觉的出来，那个硬邦邦抵在他小腹上的物什他自然熟悉。  
两人还在接吻，金硕珍确是腾出了一只手向下摸去，一把握住了朴智旻的阴//茎。  
明显听见朴智旻闷哼一声，金硕珍唔了一声当作回应。朴智旻好笑的离开他，舔了舔嘴唇“珍珍这是等不及了？”  
金硕珍被他吻的七荤八素，唇边还留着些晶亮的液体。眼角是红色的，漂亮的很。  
“没有……”金硕珍嘟囔着，觉得意识都不太清醒了。  
朴智旻好笑的用鼻子蹭了蹭金硕珍的“珍珍帮我摸摸好了。”  
“先提前感受一下，它一会就会埋进你的身体，蹭着你的敏感点，让你尖叫着爽到射//*/精。”朴智旻凑近他的耳朵，咬着他耳垂上的软肉。  
金硕珍有些紧张，但也足够兴奋。  
他抓着朴智旻已经挺立的阴//茎上下快速的撸动起来，手指摩擦着柱//身上突起的青筋，强烈的颜色对比刺激着他的感官神经。  
朴智旻觉得金硕珍的后//穴正咬着他，深处的嫩肉绞着他的手指，艳红的吞吐着。  
朴智旻的眸色加深了些，下//身胀的更厉害了。他拔出后穴里的三根手指拍了拍金硕珍白嫩的屁股“珍珍，坐起来。”  
金硕珍听话的撑起来，只是晃悠悠的看起来像是没了力气。  
“帮我舔舔好么，”朴智旻伸出舌头舔过自己的下唇，他看着金硕珍的脸，眼睛里似乎燃着烈火“它因为你已经硬到发疼了。”  
金硕珍愣了愣，顺从的弯下身子，头凑近朴智旻的阴//茎，小心的张开嘴巴含住了柱//头。  
朴智旻身体向后仰，两支手臂撑在身后。金硕珍跪坐在他的身下，正努力的吸着他的肉//棒。  
“珍珍吃的好棒，”朴智旻摸了摸金硕珍的头“果然是个小馋猫。”  
金硕珍努力的张大嘴，双手配合着上下运动，但不得要领，搞得朴智旻舒服又煎熬。  
“……这样不行啊珍珍，我来教你。”朴智旻一手抓着金硕珍的手腕，另一只手摁住金硕珍的后脑“嘴再张大些，不要咬到我了啊珍珍。”  
接着手上加了力气，逼着金硕珍更深的吞进他的肉//棒。柱头裹进更加高热的喉咙，爽的朴智旻一个打颤头皮发麻。  
金硕珍是很难受的，眼框里蓄满了泪水，模糊了他的视线。他不舒服的唔唔叫着，却被朴智旻摁住无法动弹。朴智旻的声音在头上方响起“我在开发你的身体珍珍，你要做好准备。”  
手上减了些力气，金硕珍抬起头吐出朴智旻的阴//茎，头偏向一边有些干呕。  
“珍珍好伤人啊。”朴智旻笑着环着手臂“不过想着珍珍也是第一次那就手下留情咯。”朴智旻拍了拍他的前面的位置“珍珍，过来，你要把它含射才行啊。”  
金硕珍扁着嘴巴没有动，眸子里含着水光，眼角眉梢都带着艳丽。朴智旻看着他少有的没了笑意“珍珍要拒绝我么？”  
金硕珍眨眨眼睛似乎是在理解他说话的意思。不想朴智旻突然欺身过来，扣着金硕珍的手腕把他压在身下“既然珍珍不想用上面的嘴，那就用下面的…你觉得呢？”  
“等等……”察觉到朴智旻的意图，金硕珍晃着脑袋挣扎着，又被朴智旻技巧性的压制住，像是扑腾着的脱了水的鱼。  
“乖，我帮你扩张好了不会很疼的。”朴智旻笑着，单手扶着自己的阴//茎凑在金硕珍后//穴的位置磨蹭着，柱//头正对着可怜的正收缩着的小洞，倒是显得格外狰狞。  
“不行的…别……”金硕珍感受过那玩意的尺寸，心里做好的那些为数不多的准备早就散了个干净，他被朴智旻压着只剩下满满的恐惧。  
朴智旻能看出来他此刻焦虑的情绪,安抚性的低头亲在金硕珍的脸颊和嘴角，流连着他细嫩的皮肤。  
“珍珍，你能感受得到我么？”朴智旻闭上眼睛问他，下身猛的一挺，一半的阴//茎就插进了金硕珍高热的后//穴，他疼的脸色发白，咬紧了嘴唇。  
朴智旻也好不到哪里去，金硕珍比他想象中的还要更紧，他能感受到肉壁的蠕动和收缩，卡着他的肉//棒//头部吸吮着，不上不下的半吊着。  
“好疼……”金硕珍眯着眼睛表达不满“你骗人，根本就是疼死了，你出去！”  
“那可不行。”朴智旻干脆耍赖到底，掐着金硕珍的腰又往深处动了动，再抽出些，再深入些如此反复，穴//口胀的发涩，生出细小又不可忽视的瘙痒感，刺激着金硕珍的感官让他难受的直哼哼。  
“动动，智旻……”金硕珍半睁着眼睛“我好难受，后面好痒……帮帮我…智旻…”  
“好啊。”朴智旻乖巧的应着，挺直了背一个挺身整//根插没入，不再拖泥带水半分，又抬高了些金硕珍的腿就大开大合的开始操//干。  
“啊…哈……”起初是疼痛感，金硕珍嘶着气让自己放松，到后面就是真正的快感，脚趾也舒服的蜷缩起来，下巴扬起了一个漂亮的弧度。  
“智旻……嗯…快，再快些……”要不怎么说金硕珍天赋过人，朴智旻好笑的看着他，想着这人是不是被操开了。  
也不顺从着金硕珍的想法，朴智旻倒是慢了下来，快感不再汹涌，温吞着压在神经末端，磨人的很。  
“智旻……”金硕珍的声音染着哭腔，是他被情欲折磨的眼睛发红“你动动……快，我里面好痒……好难受………”  
朴智旻慢条斯理的松开了掐着金硕珍腰的手，慢悠悠的退出了金硕珍的身体。  
肉//棒带出了一小股浊白的液体，有些粘稠。柱身晶亮，粘着不少金硕珍的体液和搅成沫的润滑剂。  
金硕珍难耐的用下身蹭着床单，被朴智旻轻松带起成了跪着的姿势。  
“哥……”朴智旻叫他，挺起自己的腰，肉//棒左右拍着金硕珍的脸，沾了不少体液上去“你让我射出来，我就满足你。”故意用阴//茎戳着金硕珍饱满的唇肉，意味分明。  
金硕珍也只是愣了几秒就张开嘴巴吞了进去，双手扶着硬邦邦的肉//棒，舌头舔过顶端的马//眼用力一吸，舌头在柱//头打着圈圈，爽的朴智旻闷哼一声，手不自觉的摸在了金硕珍的头发上，腰也不自觉的跟着前后摆动，像操//着后面的小//穴一样运动着。金硕珍早就没了主动权，半靠着朴智旻被动的承受着。  
他后面痒的厉害，前面的阴//茎也早就颤巍巍的竖着，无人抚慰，顶端还冒着些液体。  
“唔…嗯……啊啊……”  
金硕珍卖力的不行，扭着//屁股缓解着来自后//穴的瘙痒，嘴上越发卖了力气，无师自通淫//荡的不行。  
“嗯……”朴智旻的呼吸逐渐加重，他喘息着一把推开金硕珍，阴//茎抖了两下，浓//稠的精//液//射//了金硕珍满脸。  
金硕珍伸出舌头接了些滴下来的精//液，含混的勾着唇角，一脸期待。  
“操，”朴智旻骂了一声，翻过金硕珍的身体，用着后//入的姿势把尚未疲//软的性//器捅//进了金硕珍的身体“哥，你还真是//骚啊…”  
“啊……”金硕珍还来不及叫唤就被朴智旻捏着下巴封住了嘴唇，眼角流了滴眼泪，被朴智旻小心抹掉。  
“哥，你好棒。”朴智旻舔着金硕珍的嘴唇，一脸餍足。  
“啊…啊……嗯……轻一点…轻一点智旻……”  
朴智旻是发了狠的在操//他，金硕珍微扬起头，延伸出漂亮的颈线。他的双腿被//分//开，一支被朴智旻压向胸前，另一支挂在朴智旻的腰间，随着朴智旻凶猛的动作而不断晃动着。  
金硕珍的双手无力的搭在头的两侧，被朴智旻干//的//狠了，也只能拧住床单，变着调子的呻吟。  
“啊…啊哈……智旻……”金硕珍哭叫着，身后的人却没有半分同情，粗壮的阴//茎劈开他的身体，摩擦着高热的穴道让他整个人不自觉的在痉挛。  
他自己的性器同样高耸着，摩擦着床单也有种别样的快感。朴智旻角度多变却次次顶着他的敏感点，前后夹击的刺激下，下身倒是直接射//了出来。  
金硕珍的眸子一片失焦，嘴角边还留着津液，浑身上下都是水淋淋的。  
“哥就这么射//了？”朴智旻一阵轻笑“我可还没结束呢。”  
金硕珍只能大口喘着气，连拒绝的力气也没有了。  
朴智旻拉起金硕珍的手腕，下身加快速度操//干。金硕珍压着嗓子小声叫唤，脸颊摩擦着床单有些刺痛。  
朴智旻也快到了极限，提着腰做了最后的冲刺。  
“哥准备好了么，我要把你射//的满满的。”  
整根深入，朴智旻抱紧金硕珍轻声说着“哥，我爱你。”


	2. Chapter 2

头好疼。  
身体好疼。  
放纵的结果就是浑身上下都没有舒服的地方，金硕珍陷在柔软的床铺里不想动。他昏昏沉沉的躺了很长时间，偶尔会听见朴智旻叫他的声音，但他实在是太累了，眼皮都掀不开。

“你太过了。”  
“你们应该知道我是什么风格，还让我做第一个。”

唤醒金硕珍的是饥饿感。  
他费力的睁开眼睛，微偏一点头就能看见一个巨大的落地窗。看天色应该是黄昏了，他睡了一天。  
金硕珍小心的扭着脖子摆正身体，却觉得有哪里不太对劲。他用着还不太清醒的大脑思考着。

“你醒了。”  
这声音不是朴智旻的。  
金硕珍受惊的快速朝声源看去，下意识的用被子裹住了脖子以下的部分。  
男人哼了一声，强硬的一把扯开被子“你身上什么地方我没碰过，这时候装烈女不是可笑了么。”  
“你是谁？”金硕珍双手抓着被子，可还是被拉下一些，胸口处朴智旻留下的红印子异常清晰“智旻呢？”  
男人皱紧了眉毛，一个翻身压上了金硕珍。嘴上恶狠狠的“就算你有多不愿承认也没有办法，我是你老公，你唯一且合法的男人！”  
“早知如此，我就应该早点把你绑在家里，免得你总是在外面勾搭一些乱七八糟的男人。”男人扣住金硕珍的手腕，眉毛簇起“智旻？智旻又是谁？你的新欢么？”

“你在说什么，你放开我！”金硕珍挣扎着，可惜身上酸疼酥麻使不上力，只是在床上不断扭动着“智旻！智旻！智旻你在哪？救救我……”  
男人俯身吻住了金硕珍，将他的呼救和呻吟一道封死。  
“你到底是谁？你放开我！”金硕珍摇着头拒绝无果，心中升腾起巨大的恐惧感。他本就失去记忆，对于环境和人物感知就已经十分陌生被动。朴智旻是他睁眼后见到的第一个人，而他面前的人却是这样的态度，让他心惊胆颤。  
“金硕珍，你是我的，你记住了。”男人冷言冷语，面如冰霜“你口口声声说不认识我也是有趣，好啊，我陪你演场戏，我的名字是闵玧其，你记好了。”  
男人说完就放开了金硕珍，大步离开了房间。  
“闵玧其…闵…玧其……”金硕珍坐在床铺上念叨着，大睁着眼睛无法接受“怎，怎么会……智旻呢，智旻在哪？”  
他躺回床上，侧头看向玻璃窗。  
是了，他知道那种围绕在他身边的不协调感是什么了。  
他不在朴智旻的家里，这不是他的房间。  
他迷茫了。  
“朴智旻，闵玧其……那我又是谁。”

金硕珍睡到了第二天的下午。  
他昨天夜里在惊恐和忧虑下迷迷糊糊的睡着了，也没再有人过来打扰他。闵玧其也没见过，更别说找朴智旻。  
按闵玧其的说法，他和他应该是合法婚姻下的同居关系。他所在的这个宅子，也就是他们共同生活的地方。  
金硕珍小心的出了房间，也没见着什么人。房子是复式装修，黑白两色为主。

他有些饿了，来厨房找些吃的。  
厨房里东西很全，家里也没有保姆，金硕珍对这厨房没有任何印象，想着闵玧其大概也是个会做饭的人。  
另外，他是不可能听闵玧其的一面之词，朴智旻活生生的一个人怎么可能说消失就消失了，他有感觉有温度也没有做梦，怎么就能有这么荒谬的事情。

肚子的叫声拉回了金硕珍的思绪，他看着满当当的冰箱犯了难。  
超过一天没有进食，他是真的饿了。可又不敢随便动闵玧其的东西也就站在冰箱前陷入思考，丝毫没有察觉背后有人靠近。  
“找什么呢？”  
金硕珍猛的回头就看见了闵玧其正站在他身后不远，他几乎下意识的后退了几步。  
闵玧其像是气笑了“你很怕我？”  
金硕珍摇摇头又点点头，脚上还是后退着。  
他退几步，闵玧其就走近几步。直到金硕珍被逼到厨房一角，后背抵上流理台的台沿避无可避。  
“为什么怕我？”闵玧其看着金硕珍慌乱的眸子“我又没有对你做什么…还是说，你很期待我对你做些什么？”  
“啪”  
一声脆响，两个人同时怔住了。  
金硕珍打的这一巴掌用足了力气，闵玧其的脸被扇的偏向一旁，脸颊上留下了足够明显的红印。  
“闵玧其，我不认识你也根本不知道你嘴里说的那些人那些事都是什么。您这是非法拘禁，我是可以去告你的！”金硕珍一脸正色，看准空档推开闵玧其就朝门口跑去。  
闵玧其捂着脸颊暗骂一声，伸手去抓金硕珍却是来不及。这边金硕珍已经摸到了门把手，用力拉开大门却一头撞上了一团阴影，下一秒后颈一疼，整个人就失去了意识。

好疼…  
金硕珍再次睁开眼时已经又到了那个房间，刚想起身就发现手腕上被铁环捆了个结实，身上只余一件蔽体的白色衬衫，下身门户大开，闵玧其坐在他脚边，漂亮的手指已经摸上他半挺的阴//茎。  
“本来不想这么快的…怪只怪你太不听话了。”  
闵玧其本就是面冷的长相，说这话的时候更是没有表情，慑人的厉害。  
金硕珍剧烈的挣扎起来却毫无作用，他瞪着闵玧其死死咬住下唇。  
“你会喜欢的。”闵玧其笃定的看着他，坐直身体拿了旁边桌子上的一杯水自己喝了一口，倾身对准金硕珍的嘴唇吻下去，破开他嘴唇的封锁，将口中的液体渡给他。  
“乖一点，你才会好过一些。”闵玧其俯视着他“这是我对你最后的忠告。”

是催情的药，药效来的快速且迅猛。  
金硕珍在床上难耐的扭动着，从喉咙深处溢出一声又一声的呻吟。  
“啊嗯…我…好难受啊……”金硕珍的眸光散成一片，看着闵玧其都是雾蒙蒙的。他朝着闵玧其的方向伸出手，虚空抓着什么“我好痒…好难受…”  
闵玧其眯着眼睛看着他，后退了一步摇摇头“这是逃跑的惩罚，我不会碰你的。”他下面早就支了帐篷，阴//茎//硬的厉害。  
来自身体内部的燥热一波接着一波撩拨，金硕珍夹紧自己的双腿不断蹭着。他双眼泛红极力忍耐着翻涌的情欲。  
他的手颤颤巍巍的伸向了自己发硬的阴//茎，上下快速的撸动着，激烈的快感似过电般蹿过他的身体，让他全身都在颤抖。  
“啊…嗯……”他憋着口气闷哼着，头上早就冒出不少的汗。  
手掌蹭过阴//茎粗糙的表层撸//动的发麻，只是前面快感的积累却无益于欲望的解除，他身后某处隐秘的地方正蠢蠢欲动着开始不断收缩似乎是在期待什么。  
“不行…不行……”金硕珍流着生理泪水摇着头，他现在快要爆炸了，阴//茎硬的发疼却什么都释放不出来，欲望无处消解全堵在了出口的位置。  
他看着不远的闵玧其发出了第二次邀请“闵…玧其…帮帮我，求你……求你。”  
闵玧其来了兴致，挑挑眉“你叫我什么？”  
“玧其…玧其…帮帮我…求你了…”  
“还不够。”  
金硕珍痛苦的只是摇头“我不知道，我不知道…我真的快要不行了…帮帮我……”  
闵玧其只是叹气，终于还是开始脱衣服“你记好了，求人的时候要说点好听的。”他挑起金硕珍的下巴，看着他被情欲控制貌若桃花的面庞“我是你合法的丈夫，你说要叫我什么？”  
“老公…老公……帮帮我，帮帮我。”金硕珍从善如流，几乎整个人贴在了闵玧其身上“求你了。”  
他丰润的双唇吐出两个字“操，我。”

闵玧其粗豪的很。没功夫脱了身上全部的衣服，倒是脱了裤子一//炮捅进了金硕珍的身体。  
没有润滑，没有前戏，生生撕裂身体的痛感化成了快感顶在金硕珍的身体深处。被填满充实的感觉倒是解了痒，金硕珍动了动身体有些不满“你动动。”  
“你倒是着急。”闵玧其笑他。  
身下听话的开始动作，拉开他的两条腿架在肩膀上大开大合。后//穴处红了一片，正贪婪的咬着冲撞的肉//棒。  
“你知道你现在像什么么？贪欢发情的动物，咬着我不放自己还越缩越紧。”闵玧其操//红了眼“骨子里这发//骚的气质倒是少不了勾//引男人。”  
“不…不是…啊哈…嗯………”金硕珍随着闵玧其的动作上下起伏，仰着下巴甩着头，大声叫着舒服的很。  
“我看你舒服的很啊。”闵玧其眯着眼睛，又缓了速度。金硕珍当然是不满的，整个人缠上来挂在闵玧其身上，生涩又撩拨的摸着闵玧其的身体，嘴唇摩擦过他的肌肤，叫着痒。  
“玧其…玧其…快，再快点，我要你…我要你操//我。”那药是个好东西，让金硕珍整个人都在发烫，热的不行，将理智自尊统统烧了个干净。  
“就这么饥渴？”闵玧其的手指从金硕珍的小腿一直抚摸到大腿根，接着握上金硕珍硬//挺的阴//茎，掐住头部的位置还坏心眼的剐蹭着前端的小口“既然如此，在我没允许前你都不许//射，最好学会用后//面高潮。”  
金硕珍早听不清他说了什么，只一味讨好似的蹭他，胡乱应着，眸光散成一片。  
闵玧其将他翻身过去跪趴着，屁股高高翘起像是时刻准备好了，闵玧其提了腰，把着自己的东西送进了金硕珍的身体。  
这角度刁钻古怪又深入异常，金硕珍尖着嗓子叫唤两声，声音媚态毕露，尾音听着太过勾人。后//穴的穴//肉剧烈收缩，闵玧其险些直接交代。  
“妈/的，真是个妖精…”闵玧其低声骂到，抬起胳膊就是一巴掌拍在金硕珍的臀肉上，瞬间红了一片。金硕珍疼的向前爬了两步又被逮回去压好。  
“好好跪着，一会就给你奖励。”闵玧其笑了，扯着金硕珍的胳膊大力抽//插，看着美人沉沦性欲迷茫的表情，兴奋的胀大一圈。头部滑过一处凸起的点，金硕珍像是爽过头一样高高扬起头，身体痉挛两下瞬间兴奋起来。  
“看来是这里了。”闵玧其调整了自己的姿势，次次挺腰直打要害，金硕珍的声音都变了调，推着闵玧其的胸膛叫着不行了。  
“不行？我看你挺行的，下边这嘴贪吃的很，一点都不肯放开啊，”闵玧其的左手探向两人交//合的位置，沾了些不知道是体//液还是润滑剂的粘稠液体伸进金硕珍的嘴巴搅了搅“担心你上面这张嘴也饿了，先给你补补。”  
金硕珍唔了两声，乖乖舔着闵玧其的手指，红艳的舌头舔过白皙修长的手指卷走粘稠的液体，还餍足的舔舔嘴唇。  
下身抽//送不停，金硕珍也似乎终于被逼到地下，他大力摇着头，眼睛失了焦“不行…真的…不行了，老公，求你让我射吧，求求你…”  
“不行哦，硕珍在接受惩罚。”闵玧其毫无犹豫的拒绝他，让他侧面好，拉起一条腿从旁深入，边抽//插边撸//动着他前面的阴//茎，前后快感一起迸发出来，金硕珍只有哭的份。  
起伏的呻吟变成绵长的气音，哼哼唧唧的磨着人，闵玧其知道金硕珍快被逼到极限，也就索性放开了一直掐着他阴//茎前端的手，一门心思干他的后//穴，力道又狠又专，金硕珍只能搂住闵玧其的脖子，被动着不断承受。  
他哭叫着，在闵玧其的凶狠的冲撞下射了出来，精//液喷溅出来落在两人腹部，闵玧其看着金硕珍失神的脸勾勾唇角“怎么宝贝儿，被我操//射的感觉如何？”  
金硕珍全身都在颤抖，抖着嘴唇无法回答闵玧其的问题。闵玧其也不恼，抽出自己的阴//茎甩在金硕珍脸上“我听人说，把精//液射//在你这小脸上才够刺激。”  
阴//茎根部粗糙的毛发轧在脸颊上有些疼，金硕珍却没拒绝的想法。乖乖的含着闵玧其的肉//棒，吃的欢喜。  
闵玧其把住金硕珍的下巴自己动着腰，接着闷哼一声退出他的口腔，将精//液一股一股的射在他的脸上。  
淫靡而美丽。  
金硕珍伸出艳红的舌头舔干净他嘴唇四周的，闵玧其的精//液。  
闵玧其眯起眼睛“哥，你真的太色了。”  
“我真的很喜欢。”

 

　　


	3. Chapter 3

金硕珍觉得脑子越发混乱了。  
除了茫然，就只剩下恐惧。  
他逃不出去了，这个想法不断攻克着他的心里防线，让他越来越崩溃。  
他昨晚含着闵玧其的就晕了过去，后面发生什么早就不记得了。闵玧其是直接又粗暴的类型，区别于朴智旻带给他的疼痛感，昨晚只让他感觉到一种被强//暴的错觉。

“呀，宝贝你醒啦！”房门被人从外面推开，进来一个端着水杯的陌生男人。  
“都是我不好害你出事还撞了头，不过你放心！医生说了你缓一缓多休息休息就好了。”男人站在床边，忧心忡忡的看着他“不过医生说你可能会忘了我……虽然说是最坏的情况应该不是真的吧？”  
金硕珍愣愣的看着男人自说自话，又看他递过来的药片和水杯竟是浑身发颤“……我不要吃药，也不要喝水，你离我远些。”  
男人手抖了抖，不可置信的看着他，大步向前一步“哥，你…你说什么？”  
“哥，你…你是不是真的记不得我了？我是泰亨啊！我…我…我们……”金泰亨匆匆放下白色药片和水杯，抬手去探金硕珍的额头却被躲过，颇有些受伤的愣在了原地。  
“哥……”金泰亨低下了头，再抬眼时竟是眼眶发红，眼泪蓄满了两只眼睛，甚至已经滴落几滴。他快速的抹了把眼睛，红着鼻子笑了“哥你放心，我肯定会治好你的，到时候就什么事都没有了，我一定会治好你！”  
金硕珍看他落泪的样子瞬间就懵了，也不知作何反应，只是下意识的躲开金泰亨伸过来要触碰他的手。  
金泰亨看了看金硕珍，又看了看药片和水杯握了握拳“哥…不管怎么说药是要吃的，要不然不会好的。”他端起水杯喝了一大口，混着掰碎的半颗药片吃掉“哥我不会害你的，相信我。”  
金硕珍坐在床上低着头只觉得疲惫不堪“……泰亨是吧，你能先出去么？我想自己呆一会。”  
金泰亨抿着唇，有些可怜相“好…我去准备些吃的，哥你要记得吃药。”

金泰亨离开了。  
金硕珍松了力气倒在床上。  
他刚刚看过自己的身体了，一点做//爱后的痕迹都没留下，皮肤白皙细嫩一如平常，手腕上也没有铁链留下的印子，甚至身后也没有酸麻的疼痛。  
他醒来后总觉得头疼，像是睡了很久之后那种大脑受到了压迫的感觉。他不知道时间不知道日期，床帘拉着，他甚至不知道是白天还是夜晚。  
他在的房间明明就还是闵玧其的房间，装潢家具却变了。一切种种似乎都想告诉他和闵玧其那场激烈的床//事就像一个梦。  
不过…那个叫泰亨的人，又是谁。

叩叩。  
“哥，我进来咯。”  
金硕珍翻了个身背对着房门没有动，金泰亨似乎是拿了什么东西进来，轻手轻脚的放在了桌子上。  
金硕珍等了等也没见金泰亨的下一步动作，就这么一动不动的僵持着。  
下一秒，金泰亨就撩开了金硕珍的被子，一条腿跪上床。  
“你要干什么？！”金硕珍几乎是尖叫出来，回身瞪着金泰亨。  
金泰亨的脸隐在昏暗的光下有些看不清，他只是保持着半跪的姿势不动了。  
“哥。”金泰亨的声线本就偏低，故意压低就显得更加低沉“你为什么不想我靠近你？”  
“药也没吃，水也不喝，端上来的吃的也没动一口。”  
金泰亨猛的扑上来，双腿撑在金硕珍大腿两侧，双臂撑在他脖子两侧“为什么？为什么！”  
“你昏迷这么久我想着法子找医生联系医院，用的药从来都是最好的！我还去求我爸！我爸这人你也知道，他差点没打死我！哥！可你呢？你就这么对我？”  
“你知不知道你醒了我有多高兴！你又知不知道我看见你看向我的时候完全茫然戒备的样子我有多伤心！”  
“我们没有明确过彼此的关系，但我知道我们是彼此相爱的…不是么？”  
“哥…你怎么能…怎么这么狠心，如此对我？”

金硕珍就这样看着他，脸颊落了温热的液体。他身上这个看起来年纪不大的男孩哭的鼻头、眼角绯红，漂亮的眼睛湿润着，睫毛上也沾了泪水。  
“泰亨……”金硕珍是真的乱了。  
他分不清到底什么是真的什么是假的，他甚至不知道这个男孩所说的一切也不知道他的身份。这个男孩似乎纤弱的很，单薄的令人心疼。  
“泰……”  
金泰亨低下头去吻他，眼泪流进嘴巴里有些苦涩。  
“哥，你不能忘记我。我不允许。”  
“等…等等，停下！泰亨不要！”能感觉得到金泰亨已经上手扯他的衣服，金硕珍也顿时慌了，他推着金泰亨的胸膛却发现根本推拒不了。  
“泰亨，求你不要，求求你……”两行眼泪自眼角留下，金硕珍有些绝望，他仰起头，却是无法拒绝金泰亨落下在他身上的细密的吻。  
金泰亨灵活的舌头游移在他的脖颈上激起他轻微的战栗，金硕珍哭了，再没有力气推开他。  
“……你给我吃了什么？”金硕珍问他。  
“哥也知道你根本什么都没吃……”金泰亨爱怜的吻掉他的眼泪“我点了安神香，不会对你的身体有损害的，只是会让你有些没力气而已。别害怕，宝贝。”  
“我会很温柔的。”

金硕珍的眼睛无神而空洞。  
金泰亨落在他皮肤上的吻温热轻柔却足够挑逗，但金硕珍不想，他已经无暇顾及这些，他只能看着金泰亨对他上下其手，而他自己毫无办法。  
“我不会给你反应，也不会给你回应，这样有意思么？”金硕珍冷冷道。  
金泰亨小心抚摸过他的脸轻轻摇头“哥你是我的，这个现实就足够让我兴奋。”  
“况且，”金泰亨修长的手指探进金硕珍的口腔胡乱搅动一圈“我有这个自信让你为我神魂颠倒。”  
金硕珍呜咽着，绝望的闭上眼睛。  
金泰亨的手指离开金硕珍的口腔，径直来到了他的身后，掰开金硕珍的双腿，寻着不断收缩躲闪的穴//口插了进去。  
“……你的眼泪，你的怒火，你的委屈都是假的。”金硕珍说。  
“对，都是假的。”金泰亨满不在乎的承认，手指加快后//穴开拓的速度，笑的有些嘲弄“都知道哥吃软不吃硬，让我做过渡期的人和让…都是一样的，我就像个演员，本来想着我会引导你和我入戏然后不断沉沦，最终无法自拔。”  
“但为时已晚，哥不入戏我也没办法。”  
“但我就总是可惜被反对，说我占有欲太强，控制欲太强……哥你说是不是很过分？”  
金硕珍听不懂金泰亨的话，却也听的处理他这话中含义深沉的可怕。金硕珍瑟缩着颤抖着身子，双手攥成拳“…你是什么意思？”  
“啊，”金泰亨笑笑“说的太多了。”  
“好了，哥，我们还有要紧事。”金泰亨架起金硕珍的双腿在自己肩膀上，自己硬挺的肉//棒早就蓄势待发的抵住金硕珍股//沟处。烙铁般的温度贴近皮肤传导过来，金硕珍却没了挣扎的心，他怕了。  
“哥，和我在一起你才会爽。”金泰亨缓慢而坚定的将自己的整//根没入，金硕珍疼的脸色发白但硬是一声未吭。  
“叫出来啊！叫出来啊！”金泰亨笑着，腰上大开大合的干，丝毫没有怜惜之心。手掌抬起一下又一下打在金硕珍丰盈的屁股上。  
脆弱的穴道经不住金泰亨大力的摧残，肠壁火辣辣的疼。金泰亨甚至还没有用润滑剂，内部完全干燥的甬道像是被锋利的刀子刺穿，再从伤口上重重搅过。疼，太疼了。  
“泰亨…泰亨…好疼，我好疼……”下//体混着些体液流出了鲜红色的体液，鲜血滋润了本干涩的交合地带，金硕珍是疼的，疼的他五官都皱在了一起。  
“泰亨…轻一点，求求你，我求求你……”金硕珍开口求饶，他尾椎骨以下已经发麻没了知觉，金硕珍真的害怕了，他嗅的到血腥味，他怕他真的会死在金泰亨的床上。  
“乖……”金泰亨吻掉金硕珍的泪水“配合我一些就不会痛了。”  
“我这么爱你，怎么舍得你痛呢。”  
金泰亨坐在床上，怀里的金硕珍紧紧攀附着他，两人交合的地方一片泥泞，混着体液和血液斑驳一片。  
“啊…嗯啊…”金硕珍扬起脖颈，金泰亨偏头过来轻轻咬住他脖子上脆弱的皮肤，就像吸血鬼在品味他的猎物。  
“哥你好甜呐。”金泰亨一手抓着金硕珍的腰，一手撑在身侧，腰上用力，金硕珍被他顶的上下起伏，情欲刺激着让他不断摇着头。  
“啊…泰亨……太大了…啊……”语句支离破碎，金硕珍的呻吟变了个调浑身开始颤抖。  
金泰亨知道他找准了地方，也不急于加快速度只是慢悠悠的，精准异常的摩擦过凸起的一点，只是刺激着金硕珍越发难过。  
金硕珍自己的阴//茎也硬的发疼他也无暇顾及，他的大脑一片空白，只剩下体内不断喷发的欲望在啃咬他。让他浑身上下都觉得瘙痒异常，金硕珍只能紧紧的抓住金泰亨，抱紧他，亲吻他。  
金硕珍的吻有些突然，金泰亨也有了几秒的震惊但很快反应，他加快了身下挺//动的频率，另一手扣住金硕珍的后脑加深了这个来之不及的主动的吻。  
“……泰亨，我好痒…身体//里面，好痒…”金硕珍的眸子氤氲了一层水光。他轻声说着，在金泰亨听来就是最好的春//药。  
“我帮哥来解痒…一定，让你满意。”最后几个字咬的极重，金泰亨的眼睛闪过凶狠的光。手上直接推倒了金硕珍，整个人压过去像一头饿狼，他拉开金硕珍的双腿，狠狠的撞了进去。  
“啊…泰亨啊……”金泰亨这名字被金硕珍叫的千娇百媚，换来的就是身上人卖力的操//干。  
金泰亨没心思和金硕珍慢慢玩了，他放开了力道再无顾忌。金硕珍放开了嗓子叫着，阴//茎弹了弹，喷出一股浊白的液体。  
“哥，你可要好好感受我啊。”金泰亨挺了挺腰，沉甸甸的卵//蛋拍在金硕珍的屁//股上，对比鲜明“哥你可真棒，我真想死在你身上……”  
金硕珍哭喊着摇头，射//精后的余//韵还未完全消散就被金泰亨越发激烈的动作被动攀升上欲望的顶峰。  
“啊……哈啊…不行了，不行了…泰亨，泰亨！”  
金泰亨不再说话，他闷哼几声，也是快到了。  
“射//给你…全都射/给//你。”金泰亨抱紧金硕珍，一股滚烫的液体喷//射在金硕珍身体里，烫的他一阵痉挛，阴//茎颤颤巍巍又射//了些。  
金硕珍再承受不了，闭上眼睛晕了过去，额头上都是些细密的汗珠，眼角还留着泪痕。金泰亨抱着他又亲又啃不愿放手“哥，我真的好喜欢好喜欢你。”  
“等到你愿意敞开心扉接受我的那一天，我大概会幸福的疯掉。”

“金泰亨你够了吧。”  
金泰亨不满的看向站在门口的人“你出去。”  
那人没有搭理他，自顾自走上前摸了摸金硕珍的脸颊，撩开挡住眼睛的发丝露出美人漂亮的脸。  
“真的是漂亮极了。”  
金泰亨打下他的手非常不满“你给我出去！”  
那人笑了“我们打个赌啊，哥若是睁开眼睛看到我们，他是会选择你，还是选择我。”  
提到这个金泰亨就一肚子火气，小心翼翼得让金硕珍躺好就要下床去找人理论。  
“遛鸟啊你，我可不稀得看。”那人后退几步跑了，金泰亨随手拿了件宽大松垮的浴衣披在身上也跟着出了房间。  
金泰亨出了房间，背对着将房门关好。  
“你不去当演员真是可惜了。”  
他勾起唇角笑了一声“多谢夸奖。”  
他环视一圈，笑了。  
“难为你们了，还要忍这么久。”


	4. Chapter 4

金硕珍是在金泰亨射//进来的时候闭上眼睛的。  
他累了。不想再深究了。  
他今天睁开眼睛的时候，房间很安静。环境和家具足够熟悉，金硕珍拉开被子坐起细细检查了一圈像是快要哭了出来。  
这是朴智旻的房间。  
“智旻！智旻！”金硕珍拉开房间的门，见到的人却让他连嘴角的笑都僵在了脸上，他后退一步，脸色发白“你…你是谁？”

男人半裸着上身从浴室出来，头发上还披着条毛巾。见着金硕珍露出一个干净又清澈的笑，似乎有着阳光的气息。  
“哥，你醒啦？”他大刺刺的横穿过客厅站在金硕珍面前，伸手整理了下他有些凌乱的头发“昨晚是不是做的太狠了？还疼么哥？”  
他的话如此直白是金硕珍始料未及的。他咬紧的下唇泛了白，心情却是一路下沉，心脏钝钝的疼。  
“……我是谁啊？”金硕珍红了眼眶，他上前一步双拳抵在男人胸膛，有些歇斯底里“你又是谁啊？你们都是谁啊？我犯了什么罪要你们这么折磨我？我有什么罪啊？我有什么罪啊……”金硕珍的双腿打了晃，顺着男人的身体滑落蹲坐在地上，双手抱紧自己，还是凄凄切切的哭了。

男人的惊讶明显的挂在脸上，他清澈的双眸闪过一丝异样的心疼和歉疚。  
他同样蹲坐下来，手掌轻轻拍了拍金硕珍的肩膀“别哭了，哥。”  
金硕珍突然猛的推倒他，一个扣子一个扣子的解开自己身上的衬衫，面上无悲无喜只挂着泪痕“你们不就是想和我上//床么，何必那么麻烦。我不会再挣扎了，你想做什么就做什么……”  
“哥！”男人握住金硕珍的手“你别这样。”  
“我怎样？”金硕珍看他“我问你，我是谁？”  
“你是金硕珍。”  
“你是谁？”  
“我是田柾国，是你的…亲弟弟。”田柾国的眸光闪了闪，说话卡了壳。  
“呵…这次又是亲弟弟。”金硕珍笑了，又抬眼看他“你想怎么上//我？在哪里？以什么方式？要给我下//药么？还是强//迫我？”  
金硕珍一直笑，风情万种。衬衫敞开着，下身连内裤也没穿“小国。”  
这一声千娇百媚，田柾国看着他不自觉的吞了吞口水。  
“小国，来吧，哥哥我还等着你呢。”金硕珍拉过他的手放在自己胸膛上“你如果不介意我被不同的人上过就尽管动手，我可是……迫切的很。”  
田柾国突然沉默了，他一把甩开金硕珍握住他的手“够了！”他把金硕珍身上的衬衫拉好“哥你…好好休息。”

田柾国随手从沙发上捞了一件衣服穿，拉开大门走了出去。  
“小国，你心软了。”  
田柾国抿了抿嘴唇“哥，我们会不会太过了，他快要崩溃了。”  
“哼，美人自己投怀送抱。小国，这么好的差事就如此轻易放弃的话未免暴殄天物吧。”  
田柾国皱了眉往那人的方向看了一眼“哥是天生演员我可不行。”  
“小国。”又有人叫他。  
“无论如何该是你的任务你要去完成，别让你那两个哥哥等太久。”  
田柾国低着头闷声不响。  
“小国，偷偷告诉你，他在床上哭着求你的样子美的不可方物。”  
田柾国抿紧嘴唇，眼神有些晃动。

金硕珍睡着了，缩成一团睡在“朴智旻”的床上。  
或许是朴智旻的房间吧，他已经不在意这些了。这几天他就好像做了一个噩梦，一个无限反复，无法走出的梦靥。  
他只知道自己叫金硕珍，他有个男朋友……也许他没有男朋友，金硕珍想。

“哥，你们说的我都明白。但是我觉得他真的要崩溃了。”  
好像是田柾国的声音。  
“……既然如此，那就将错就错好了。”  
这个声音不太熟悉，没听过。  
“哥…”  
他们要做什么，还是说对我做什么？  
随便吧，无所谓了。

叫醒金硕珍的是田柾国，他手里端着一个白瓷碗，里面应该是粥，还冒着白烟。  
“哥，你该吃点东西了。你很久没吃东西了，身体会受不了的。”这孩子长得一副人畜无害的样子，倒是挺像金泰亨的。只是金硕珍被骗过，面对田柾国也没办法真正心软。  
“我不想吃。”金硕珍偏向一边，右手轻轻推开白瓷碗。  
“我喂你，多少吃一点。”田柾国有些着急，他拿着小勺子舀了一口放在唇边轻轻吹了吹“刚做出来的，我尝过了不难吃的。”  
田柾国坚持得很，而且认真的来说，金硕珍无法拒绝一个像田柾国这样的男孩。他别别扭扭的喝了一口递在嘴边的粥。看着田柾国期待的眼神，慢吞吞的开口“这是你做的么？”  
“……是我做的，怎么了么哥，不合你的胃口？”  
金硕珍摇摇头“挺好吃的，再喂我些吧，我身上使不上力。”  
田柾国高兴的点点头，舀起一勺粥又小心的吹气放凉。  
金硕珍靠在床头看着田柾国的侧脸有些感慨“你如果真的是我弟弟就好了，我会很高兴的。”  
田柾国的动作一僵，瞪圆了眼睛“哥…哥说什么呢！我就是你弟弟啊。”  
金硕珍静默的看了他一阵，然后张开嘴巴“啊”了一声。  
田柾国哦了一声，将勺子递了过去“哥不要胡思乱想了，我会好好照顾哥的。”  
“你会么。”金硕珍突然伸手握住了田柾国的手腕，表情认真。  
田柾国愣了愣，随即坚定的点点头“我会的。”  
金硕珍没再说什么，默默的缩了回去。

一小碗粥很快喝掉了，田柾国让金硕珍再躺会被他拒绝了。田柾国也没说什么，转身出了房间去厨房洗碗。  
“小国，我想洗澡。”金硕珍慢慢的下了床，全身只穿着一件夸大的白色衬衫，他赤着脚走过客厅，站在正忙着的田柾国身后。他的手轻飘飘的摸过男人厚实的脊背，有些痒“我要你帮我。”  
田柾国背对着他惊在了原地，他呆愣的关上水龙头“哥说什么？”

“小国。”金硕珍站在花洒下，温热的水流沾湿了他的白色衬衫。布料被打湿成了透明的颜色，白皙的皮肤泛着一层诱人的粉红色。  
“我在。”田柾国咽了口口水，有些手足无措。  
“帮我把衣服脱了吧。”  
“好。”田柾国屏住呼吸站在金硕珍面前，解开扣子的手还有些颤抖。  
金硕珍笑了“小国在紧张么。”  
“没。”田柾国麻利的脱下金硕珍的衣服，低着头将衣服放在一旁的衣篓里。  
“你为什么不看我，觉得我很脏么。”  
田柾国慌慌张张的转身面向金硕珍“没有！怎么会，哥怎么会是脏的。”  
金硕珍没有回答，只是张开自己的手“小国，抱抱我吧。”  
田柾国犹豫了下，上前去抱住了他。  
“小国，你的衣服都湿了。”金硕珍靠在田柾国的身上，手从男人饿衣服下摆探了进去“……我帮你脱掉吧。”  
田柾国没有动，金硕珍却能从他绷紧的腹部感觉的到他在紧张“小国身材真好，还有腹肌呢。”  
“哥……”田柾国压着嗓子抓住了金硕珍作怪的手“你别这样。”  
“我怎样？”金硕珍眯着眼睛笑了，仿佛天真不谙世事的样子。  
“哥……你不要逼我。”田柾国的手指都在颤抖全身上下都异常的紧绷。  
“小国在说什么呢，我怎么都听不懂的。”

够了。  
我对你向来都没有任何抵抗力。  
田柾国低头吻上了金硕珍的唇，舌头顶开牙关钻了进去。舌头灵巧的舔过口腔内每一寸地方。  
金硕珍努力回应着他，手上不安分的去解田柾国的腰带，拉开他的裤链，隔着一层内裤摸上了男人灼热的地方。  
“小国，你硬了。”  
“看见你我就软不下去。”田柾国按着金硕珍的后脑，咬着金硕珍的嘴唇喃喃道。  
金硕珍脱了田柾国的裤子顺带扒开了他的内裤，手上握着男人已经勃#起的阴#茎套弄着。  
“小国你今年多大了啊。”  
“我21了哥哥。”田柾国穿着粗气，手上摸过金硕珍的皮肤，捏着他的乳¥尖揉了揉“哥哥对我还满意么。”  
“小国很棒啊。”金硕珍贴近田柾国的耳朵“各方面都。”  
这话说的足够暧昧，田柾国笑了一声。将金硕珍推在浴室瓷砖上，倾身压了上去。  
“好凉啊小国。”金硕珍双手环上田柾国的脖颈，温热的身体贴上男人的身体“亲亲我吧。”  
田柾国听话的低头吻他，手慢慢探向金硕珍的身后，手里拿着不知道从哪里顺来的润滑剂。

“嗯……”身体被侵入的异样让金硕珍不自觉的轻哼出声，他身体泛着一层红软在田柾国的怀抱里。  
“哥你里面好热。”田柾国的吻细密的落在金硕珍的耳朵，脸颊和鼻子上，湿热的气息让他不自觉的在颤抖。  
田柾国的两根手指灵活的在他的花径里抽插，软膏逐渐融化随着手指的动作化成了白色的细沫。见他穴口渐渐松软，田柾国小心的又加了一根手指。  
“啊…好奇怪…”金硕珍轻轻扭动着身体，田柾国的手指还在不断向里探寻着，不间断的颤栗和刺激让他头脑发懵“好痒…”  
金硕珍的下体渐渐抬头，发硬的抵在两人中间。田柾国的早早就硬了个结实随着他的动作时不时戳在金硕珍的大腿根上，灼热的触感让人无法忽视。  
金硕珍伸出一只手捉住了那不老实的戳着他发痒的东西，单手套弄起来“小国，你说你怎么经验这么丰富呢。”  
“因为哥啊，技术不好怎么满足哥啊？”  
田柾国猛的抽出手指，听着金硕珍呻吟一声，将他的身体轻巧的翻了个个，挺立的柱#身抵在金硕珍的穴口蓄势待发“看来是我前戏做太久你都不专心了，要惩罚你，哥哥”  
话是这么说，田柾国进入的还是非常小心的，柱身刚刚进了一个头就被小穴紧紧的吸附住，他的手绕到金硕珍身前去找胸前的两点“放松哥哥，我们又不是第一次了”他的吻落在金硕珍的后颈，伸出舌头舔舐着他细腻的皮肤。  
趁着金硕珍被刺激的吸气的时候，田柾国猛的冲了进去，疼的金硕珍眼眶泛了层水雾。  
“嘶—啊…”身体被满满的充实，这一瞬间的满足感盖住了酥麻的痛感，快感从尾椎骨只冲上脑袋，金硕珍满足的呻吟出声“小国，快给我…”  
“哥哥，吻我。”  
金硕珍偏过头去找田柾国的唇，楚楚可怜的表情让人想将他拆之入腹，事实上田柾国也这么做了。  
腰上开始缓缓的动作，柱身被穴肉咬的紧，完美契合的两具躯体紧紧纠缠着，田柾国两手掐着金硕珍的腰，调整了一个好姿势开始大力的抽插。  
“嗯…啊啊…”金硕珍咬着唇，不肯让太过粘软的呻吟露出来，这声音在他自己听起来都太羞耻了些。  
“叫出来，哥哥，叫我…”田柾国腰上用力，两人交合的地方被拍打出阵阵水声，金硕珍白嫩的臀部泛了红，田柾国红着眼拍了一巴掌。  
“啊—”金硕珍瞪了他一眼，却娇嗔的毫无攻击力，田柾国抱歉地笑了笑“哥哥太诱人了，我没有忍住。”  
“嗯……小，国啊……”金硕珍咬着唇却阻止不了溢出来的呻吟，他半眯着眼睛，视线里的田柾国都变得模糊，和光影混在了一起。  
“好难受啊…嗯……”金硕珍扭动着身体，却被田柾国扣紧了腰一个猛用力被调转了身体，后背抵在冰冷的瓷砖上，压上来的却是火热的身体。  
“啊……啊…好凉…”  
“会热的，哥哥”田柾国托住金硕珍的屁股，腰上大开大合的动着。  
“啊…不行……啊啊…嗯……太快了…”金硕珍伸直了脖子，颈背的曲线也优美的让人无法挑剔，他的手探向自己的下体，握住自己有些可怜被冷落的柱身。他单手套弄着，刺激的快感更加激烈的推进他的脑海，铃口已经吐出了些浓稠的液体，来自前后的感官刺激让他忍不住的留下了眼泪。  
“唔…嗯……”  
田柾国俯身吻在金硕珍的眼睛下，伸出舌头舔走了他情到深处留下的泪水“你在为我哭么…”  
田柾国疼惜的停下动作，把人小心的放在地上，就着两人相连的状态，田柾国用脚勾过来旁边的沐浴凳自己坐好“哥哥，坐上来。”  
金硕珍听着他的指令，乖巧得很，田柾国缓缓笑了，贴着他的耳畔说着“听说，这个姿势会更容易高潮…哥哥，你会不会哭的更厉害呢？”  
田柾国扶着金硕珍的腰上下动着，从他的角度看，金硕珍微仰着头，头发有些凌乱的散着，额上有了一层细汗，眼睛半眯，眼周一片艳红色。  
这样一个尤物此刻在他的怀里，被他牢牢掌控着，因为他而哭泣。  
“金硕珍，你是我的。”  
只能是我的。

田柾国加快了速度，磨着金硕珍的肠壁动作着。这一下正好顶到金硕珍的敏感点上，后者梗起脖子尖叫出声“嗯啊——”  
之后就是不停歇的，次次都是重击的顶在金硕珍的敏感点上。  
灭顶的快感在一瞬间迸发出来，炸开在金硕珍的脑袋里，眼前只剩下炸开的白色烟花“啊…不…要到了…啊……啊”  
“小国……小国……啊…”  
金硕珍的身体乱颤着，手臂紧紧攀着田柾国的肩膀，他已经没有力气去支撑自己，整个人软倒在田柾国的怀里。  
“啊啊啊啊啊——”  
金硕珍射出一股白浊的液体，粘稠的液体滴落在两人的腹部上，田柾国轻笑一声沾了些抹在金硕珍的脸颊处“看啊哥哥，你现在浑身上下都湿答答的呢。”  
刚刚高潮过的金硕珍已经顾不上田柾国的手，他微张着嘴巴，整个人都停留在巨大的情潮中无法自拔。  
“要准备好啊，哥哥，我也快了——”田柾国低吼了一声，掐紧金硕珍的腰又是大力的挺动数十下，一股灼热的液体尽数射在了金硕珍体内。  
两人微微喘息，额头相抵，田柾国看着金硕珍已然失焦的双眼笑了，一个吻落在他的唇角。  
“哥哥，你是我的。”  
“不要再想着逃跑了，你跑不掉的。”田柾国的语气近乎于感慨，他的嘴唇摩擦过金硕珍的后颈皮肤“不要逃了，你会受伤的。”

“好啊，谢谢小国呢。”金硕珍贴着田柾国的耳朵轻轻说着。  
田柾国发觉不对劲为时已晚，眼前金硕珍的样子已经模糊，他晃着头强打精神“别…哥，不要跑。”  
金硕珍早就扔掉手里的针管，推开田柾国跑了出去，还顺走了田柾国的一套卫衣。  
“别……”田柾国捂着额头踉踉跄跄试图拦住他，却最终仰倒在浴室里。  
到最后田柾国还看着金硕珍的方向，手无意识的向前伸出。  
不行的，你会受伤的。  
哥，快回来。  
快回来。

 

　　  
　　


	5. Chapter 5

针管是在家里搜出来的，用之前金硕珍还特意消了毒。药是磨碎了急救箱里的安眠药品混了水，剂量是正常比例多了三分之一的量。  
摸到门把手的时候金硕珍还觉得极其不真实。  
他自由了么。  
是吧。

外面下着雨，金硕珍穿着田柾国的黑卫衣牛仔裤，穿着拖鞋在大雨里狂奔。他觉得很累，又饿又疲惫，坐在路边一盏路灯下瑟瑟发抖。  
也不知道是晚上的几点，金硕珍看这四周足够偏僻，不知道能不能遇上一位好心人给他点吃的，最好还能收留他一晚。  
金硕珍没抱着太大希望坐着，突然头上被撑了把伞。金硕珍愣愣的抬头去看，来人是一个给人很干净阳光的漂亮男人。他的眼睛很明亮，像小鹿的眼睛。  
“你怎么坐在这里，要我送你回家么。”  
金硕珍拉住男人的衣角摇摇头。  
“你怎么不说话，是太冷了么。”男人将手里的伞送在金硕珍手上，自己去脱身上的外套披在金硕珍身上。  
“太晚了哦，你吃饭了么。”  
金硕珍还是摇头。  
男人皱着眉头有些为难的看着他“……怎么办呢，我带你去便利店买些吃的吧。”  
金硕珍看着这个男人，感激的朝他笑笑。他拉过男人的手，在手心写上“谢谢”两个字。  
“不客气的，”男人笑笑“我叫郑号锡。”

郑号锡最后还是带着金硕珍回了自己的家里，金硕珍表示自己睡地板就可以了，郑号锡还是很强硬的给他收拾好了房间，还给了他一套新的睡衣。  
“你的衣服看起来不太合身。”郑号锡随口说了一句。却让金硕珍惊起一身鸡皮疙瘩，好在郑号锡没有深究，这件事也就过去了。  
郑号锡是一个足够温柔细致的男人，家中布置也十分讲究。金硕珍洗好澡后，郑号锡还给他送了一杯温热的牛奶。  
“牛奶可以安神，我看你总是魂不守舍的。好好睡一觉吧。”郑号锡笑着对他说。  
金硕珍点点头，朝他笑笑。  
“还没来得及问你的名字。”  
金硕珍拉过郑号锡的手掌，端正的写下自己的名字。  
金硕珍。  
郑号锡看着手上的字先是勾了勾唇角才抬起头看向金硕珍“真是一个好名字。”

金硕珍这一晚睡的很好，也很安稳。  
除了在入睡前想着还晕在浴室的田柾国之外也没什么好想的。他实在是太累了。  
郑号锡的家很宽敞，其中有两个房间是上锁的，郑号锡告诉他不要去动，其他的地方他都可以去。  
虽然有些奇怪，但是郑号锡还是收留了他。金硕珍总觉得太过打扰，终于还是鼓起勇气去敲郑号锡的房门，恭敬的递上一张写好的字条。  
郑号锡接过看了看，先是称赞他“硕珍虽然不会说话，字倒是很好看呢。”  
“要走了么，”郑号锡有些遗憾“其实我还挺喜欢硕珍的。”  
金硕珍有些慌乱的摇摇头，再次拜别郑号锡准备离开。  
“硕珍啊，”郑号锡叫他，“离开前帮我把房间里的文件拿来好么，就是之前第一个上锁的房间。”  
金硕珍顿了顿还是点点头。  
上锁的房间。  
虽然不知道郑号锡突然同意他进来的原因，但毕竟打扰这么久还是照做了。金硕珍小心的旋开门把手，一个主调为红色的房间就这样展现在他面前，金硕珍吃惊的长大了嘴巴。让他震惊的不是房间的设计，而是摆满整个房间的陈列架上放置的都是尺寸不同，种类不同的情趣用品。  
金硕珍僵硬的后退一步，却正好撞上郑号锡的胸膛。郑号锡一把抓住他，低声说道“哥，你跑不掉的。”  
金硕珍听着汗毛倒竖，一脸惊恐。  
“托哥的福，小国还在睡呢。”郑号锡状似无意的说了一句，却彻底凉了金硕珍的心。

金硕珍被关起来了。  
双手双脚被分开拷在床侧，嘴里塞着一个口球，不断有唾液顺着他的下巴流出来。  
他的眼睛一片涣散，身体微微颤抖。  
在他的后¥穴正塞着一个不停抖动的假¥阳具，此刻正卖力的工作着。他前面的阴¥¥茎被套在拘束环里，有些可怜的吐着些粘¥液。  
郑号锡站在金硕珍的正前方，一架闪着红灯的摄像机正对着床铺上的金硕珍。  
“哥，你真该看看现在的你自己。”郑号锡用着欣赏艺术品的目光看着金硕珍的身体“漂亮又高贵，真让人心动。”

“小可怜。”郑号锡走近他，弹了弹金硕珍挺直的阴¥茎“难受么。”  
金硕珍没有回应，什么没有反应。只是静静地躺着，没什么生气。  
“哥这样就太不可爱了。”郑号锡看着金硕珍的脸，将按摩棒的频率开到了最高的一档。金硕珍呜咽一声，不断挣扎着，挺起身体又被手铐生生拽回去。  
“哥我在帮你，”郑号锡笑了“帮你学会用后面高潮。相信我，那感觉会很棒的。”  
金硕珍瞪着他发出呜呜的声音，却被身后高频的震动打散，他痉挛着，扭动着，后//穴一次又一次积累着高潮，他无力的晃着头，一脸痛苦。  
“想射么？”郑号锡问他。  
金硕珍看着他带着无声的恳求。  
“那就用后面高潮吧。”郑号锡还是温温柔柔的笑着，说着最残忍的话。  
金硕珍无力的晃晃头尝试清醒一些，他瞪大眼睛却也看不清郑号锡的样子。他双眼含泪，感受着在身体内部不断肆虐的快感。  
“我看哥有些不得要领，”郑号锡走近了些，手里拿了一条通体红色的小皮鞭“那我来帮帮哥好了。”  
郑号锡捏着小皮鞭用力抽在金硕珍身上，敏感的皮肤留了一条泛红的印子，痛感倒是其次，从感官上来说就足够刺激。  
郑号锡拿开金硕珍含着的口球，大拇指蹭了蹭他的下唇“哥，你看看你自己，多漂亮啊。”  
“……郑号锡，”太久没有开口的缘故，金硕珍的声音有些低哑。  
郑号锡靠近了些，坐在他的旁边“我还以为哥不想再说话了呢，所以帮哥堵住了嘴巴。”  
“哥—为什么要骗我呢。”  
语气凉凉的，金硕珍吞了吞口水，看向他的眼睛“为…什么……”  
“因为我爱你啊。”郑号锡低下头在金硕珍额头上落下一个吻，手上抚摸过金硕珍的皮肤，绕到他的身后握住那个还在冲撞的按//摩棒。  
郑号锡握住外面露出的一节，先是拉出些再狠狠的插回去。金硕珍仰起头呻吟一声，尾音拉的很长，化成了鼻音不断的小声哼哼。郑号锡好整以暇的坐在旁边，握着按//摩棒不断调整着位置，觉着无聊了再拿小鞭子抽几下。  
“不行，不行…放开我…啊…放开……”金硕珍猛的抽搐一下下身不断痉挛着，哭着求郑号锡放开他。  
“……哥这样子，真让人心疼。”郑号锡摇摇头，握住被紧紧束缚的金硕珍的阴//茎上下套弄，听着金硕珍的喘息更甚，兴奋的舔了舔嘴唇。  
“真的…不行了……要死了…放开啊…嗯…”  
“乖，再等等…”郑号锡说着，快速撸动数十下，按着束腹带的按扣松开，阴//茎弹了弹，喷出一股浓稠的精//液。  
金硕珍拱起腰缓了好一阵才回神，郑号锡正慢条斯理的脱衣服上//床。  
“哥，还爽么？大概还不够满足你吧。我硬了很久了……哥。”  
金硕珍没什么回答，只是惊恐的向后缩了缩。被郑号锡扯着脚腕拉回来，郑号锡调了个模样怪异，长着凸起圆点的跳//蛋塞进了金硕珍的后庭。  
“我自认为达不到让哥满意的地步，就用些小玩具让哥好好享受了。”跳//蛋连着一条红色的细线，郑号锡勾着那条线在金硕珍的乳尖各绕了个圈，又缠了一圈在他脖颈上，最后将细线交到金硕珍的右手上“哥要是挣扎的很厉害的话可是会窒息哦，但适当拉紧些大概会很有趣，哥好好把握哦。”  
你这个疯子，变态。  
金硕珍看着满脸笑意的郑号锡，气的浑身哆嗦。可又有什么用，金硕珍闭上眼睛，努力想忽视身后开始跳动的的跳//蛋和蓄势待发顶在他穴//口的炙热的肉//棒。  
郑号锡进的很慢，一路推着中强档的小玩具慢慢深入。刺激感被不断放大，金硕珍不自觉收紧了手上的红线，缠在脖颈上的红线收紧勒住了他的皮肤，金硕珍张开嘴大口呼吸着，试图摆脱这该死的窒息感。粗糙的细线磨着脆弱的乳尖又是层层叠叠的刺激。金硕珍被硬生生逼出了眼泪，呜咽着。  
“哥怎么哭了。”郑号锡动了动腰“嫌我不够卖力么。我知道了哥……会让你舒服的。”  
“…啊，哈啊…不…不…要了…啊”金硕珍被他顶的不断摇晃，埋在身体深处的跳//蛋被推上最高档碾过深处的敏感点，金硕珍不断痉挛着，手铐被他扯的摇摇晃晃，手腕上留下了一条青黑的印子。  
“不行了…啊…啊…不，啊，啊…唔嗯……真的不行了……放过我吧——啊哈”金硕珍的后//穴猛的收缩，肠壁蠕动着分泌出些黏//腻的液体，郑号锡笑意更神，掐着金硕珍的腰又是一阵快速剧烈的抽//插。  
金硕珍被他干的失了神，只能长着嘴巴浪叫着，一声高过一声，阴茎被郑号锡我在手里技巧性的抚慰，领口又吐出了稀薄的液体。  
“我觉得哥还能再射一点……”郑号锡退出自己的身体“我不重要…重要的是哥一定要舒服啊。”他掐着红线一头将绳子剪短，留下短短的一个线头将跳//蛋拿了出来。金硕珍的后//穴还留恋似得瓮张收缩，郑号锡探进去两个手指，抵住脆弱的肠//壁狠狠一按，金硕珍惊的大叫一声，阴茎又流出些白//精，又重复性的做了好几次，金硕珍还是忍受不了晕了过去。  
郑号锡看着全身湿透，红扑扑的哥哥丝毫不见收敛的动作。他解开金硕珍的手铐，将他抱在怀里，借着身体的重力，一鼓作气深深将自己埋入金硕珍的身体，大力挺动着腰。迷蒙中的金硕珍无意识的用气音叫着，声音黏糊糊的，很是勾人。郑号锡亲着他的脸颊，一下又一下的操//干。

金硕珍是颤抖着身体醒过来的，他没想到郑号锡还没有放过他。他被他压在身下，两人相连的地方一如既往的火热。  
他被操的说不出话，只能用力扣着郑号锡的后背，狠狠在他肩膀上咬了一口。  
“嘶—”郑号锡吸了口冷气“哥还真是淘气。一点也不乖。”  
“都被操//开了，性子还是操不乖，你说我们要怎么办才好呢。”  
“…果然一开始就是你们的把戏…”金硕珍有些伤心，他错误的认知和付出的情感被人如此践踏总归是难受的。  
“看来哥真的很喜欢智旻。”郑号锡亲了亲他的眼皮“要我把他叫过来么，让他看看哥从他到我，被操//成了一副什么淫//荡的样子。”  
“不要…我不要…”金硕珍摇摇头“不要再看我了。”  
“那怎么可以，”郑号锡抱紧他，阴茎埋在他的身体里不再动，金硕珍甚至还能从相连的地方感受得到郑号锡跳动着的频率。  
“我们太喜欢哥了。甚至可以容忍分享。”  
金硕珍哼了一声，自嘲的笑了“喜欢我？”  
郑号锡动了起来，金硕珍措手不及被//插了个彻底。郑号锡低声叫着，猛//干数十下泄//在金硕珍身体里。  
“是啊，喜欢你。”  
　　


	6. Chapter 6

金硕珍被锁在这个房间有段日子了。  
他基本天天见郑号锡，隔三差五再上次床。诚实的说，他有些习惯这样的生活了。甚至后//穴处有时还会自己分泌些体液，后//穴深处还会痒的厉害。郑号锡靠近他时，金硕珍会不自觉的环住郑号锡的腰或脖子。被男人进入的时候还会缩紧穴//口，紧紧咬住男人的阴//茎。  
郑号锡说的对，他确实被操//开了。虽然不是出自他的本意。  
今天就有些不一样，金硕珍躺在床上等了好一会都没等来郑号锡。一般来说郑号锡每天来的时间都很准时，雷打不动的规律的不行。今天大概是被什么事给绊住了也许。

“哥是不是有些过分了。”  
郑号锡看着炸毛的田柾国安抚性的摸了摸他的头“小国怎么了，这样不是挺好的么。”  
“那哥也太卑鄙了吧。”  
郑号锡看向推门进来的朴智旻笑了“怎么？”  
“按理说珍哥最该依赖的人该是我，可是哥霸占珍哥这么久，还瞒了我们这么久岂不是太过分了。”  
“可是我好不容易让珍哥接受了我。”郑号锡这话有些得意的意思，在场的几个弟弟多少有些不太开心。  
“可我们要的结果是接受我们。”金泰亨拿着烧酒瓶子进了门，将酒扔给朴智旻自己坐在沙发上“这种程度的话，哥算偷腥了吧。”  
郑号锡摇摇头看了眼时间“我该去看看珍哥了，我已经迟到了。”  
“别着急啊哥哥。”田柾国伸手拦住他，朴智旻拿着酒瓶堵住了另一条路，他晃了晃酒杯“今天，哥哥陪我们喝点吧？”  
郑号锡皱着眉头站在原地看着三个小的突然叹了口气“你们打的什么主意。”  
“可不是我们哦，”金泰亨摇了摇手指“这可是玧其哥和南俊哥的意思。”  
“是呀哥，南俊哥排在你后面真的好惨哦。”田柾国跟着点点头。  
郑号锡有些不甘心的咬了咬下唇，朴智旻看在眼里，走上前拍了拍他的肩膀“哥可不能太贪心。”  
“珍哥从不是我们之中任何一个人的。”  
“……他们已经去了么。”郑号锡退后一步，坐在椅子上率先妥协。  
“这会该是到了吧。”朴智旻说。

金硕珍背对着房门躺着，门被人打开的时候也只当是郑号锡进来了。  
“你今天好晚。”金硕珍说了一句“我想吃草莓了号锡。”  
那人似乎是在原地站了会才走上前来“今天没有草莓，明天买给你好了。”  
这不是郑号锡的声音。  
金硕珍快速的回头，见着的人竟是一个他完全陌生的人。  
“你是谁？”这个桥段他见过他多次了，而每一次都是噩梦的开始。  
他快速的缩在床角的位置，双手护在胸前“你是谁，郑号锡呢。不要装傻，我知道你肯定认识他，要不然你也不会出现在这！”  
男人站在原地，似乎是感慨了一句“号锡他把你调教得真好。”  
“我叫金南俊，是最后一个。”事已至此也没必要去编造什么谎言了，金南俊说的坦然。  
“什么最后一个……你们…”金硕珍戒备的看着他“你们……到底是些什么人啊。”  
“我们，”金南俊顿了顿“是爱着你的人。”  
“爱？”金硕珍笑了“开什么玩笑，把我关起来和你们每个人上床就是爱？那你们的爱还真够低俗。”  
“……”金南俊沉默了几秒，又是叹气“就是因为爱你我们才狠不下心演好这场戏，到头来漏洞百出还差点让你跑掉。哥你胆子也真大，什么都不知道只知道自己的名字就敢跑，如果我们找不到你怎么办，你该怎么办？”  
“那也和你们无关。”金硕珍的语气极重“而且我为什么会忘记一切难道就和你们无关么，你们一副救赎者的样子是装给谁看的。”  
“我不需要你们保护，如果我流落街头那也该让我自生自灭，被你们抓回来困在这里还不如去死——”这句还没说完，金硕珍就被突然冲过来的金南俊紧紧抱住了“我不允许你说这种话，不可以。”  
“我的生死和你们有什么关系。”金硕珍在金南俊怀里挣扎着，打人的力道也不轻。  
金南俊一声不吭的任由他打，只是紧紧的抱着他。  
“你的生死当然和我们有关，我们会难过，会愧疚，会自责，会……想去死。”  
“我们真的只是很爱你，”金南俊抱着金硕珍温柔的像对待一件珍宝“所以哥，留在我们身边吧，好么。我们会对你好的。”  
金硕珍没有说话，这是咬着自己的下唇低头沉思。

“你想知道你的过去么。”  
门被人从外面打开，两个人同时转头，看见正靠在门框站着的闵玧其。  
“你想知道么，我可以告诉你。”闵玧其慢慢走进房间，居高临下的看着床侧相拥的两个人“把你原本的生活还给你。”  
“哥！”金南俊慌乱的叫了他一声。  
金硕珍却是来了兴趣，他仰起头看着闵玧其“好啊，还给我。”  
金南俊还想说什么，被闵玧其抬手制止“好，还给你。”

闵玧其带着金硕珍去了另一个上锁的房间，金南俊始终想说些什么却找不到合适的开口时机，看着闵玧其淡定的样子只能干着急。  
“坐吧。”闵玧其指了指空的位置。  
金硕珍坐在房间唯一一个单人沙发上，金南俊搬了个凳子坐在他旁边。  
闵玧其在这个不大的房间走了两圈，走到右侧书架的地方停下，抬手抽出了一本有些落灰的笔记本，他走到金硕珍旁边递给他。  
金硕珍翻开封面，下方写着他自己的名字。  
大概是他的日记。  
金硕珍粗略的看了看，前几页的描写告诉他，他的生活平稳，安逸又幸福。  
“哥你自己看看好了，有什么疑问提出来就好。”闵玧其又转了一圈，又拿了本相册出来“南俊啊，相册被放到哪里去了？就夹着光盘的那本。”  
金南俊啊了一声站起身“哥…你到底要做什么。”  
“别说废话。”闵玧其瞪了他一眼。  
“……”金南俊不吭声，也没有动。  
闵玧其叹了口气余光瞄着一边的金硕珍“我们不可能一直瞒着他。”  
“我们可以。”金南俊摇摇头。  
闵玧其啧了一声也来了脾气“你在害他。”  
“让他知道才是害他！”

啪—  
还在争论的两个人同时转头，看见金硕珍一脸震惊的样子，手里的日记掉落在地上。  
“哥…”金南俊跑过去蹲在他旁边“你还好么。”  
“不，这不是真的……”金硕珍双手捂着耳朵，双眼含泪“怎么可能。”  
“这就是真的。”闵玧其说的肯定，朝着金硕珍步步紧逼“你的父母，你的哥哥，你最好的朋友都因你而死。你亲手杀了当年闯进你家的那个杀人犯却被最亲近的邻居弟弟看到，你紧张又恐惧失手将他推下了楼梯，你觉得你错杀了人，你害怕极了。你不知道如何补救，就只留了遗书和父母留给你的银行卡在现场……你想死。”  
“我…”金硕珍摇头“怎么会…我…”  
“你觉得你再没了活下去的理由，就想着去死！”闵玧其莫名来了火气“你怎么敢！你怎么敢把你自己的命当儿戏！”  
站在一旁的金南俊默默的从另一个书柜里拿出了一个纸盒，从里面翻出一张光盘递给了闵玧其。后者单手接过，打开了桌面上摆着的CD机。  
金硕珍愣在原地，胸膛快速起伏。  
CD机吱吱呀呀的转了几圈，开始播放视频。  
“这是当年现场的视频，从入市抢劫杀人开始，新的一段是你杀人的那个街口的监控录像。”  
金硕珍看得清楚，视频里那个浑身沾满鲜血的人就是自己。  
“怎…怎么会。”  
“下一段是你误推人的监控录像。”闵玧其面无表情的看着图像变换。  
金硕珍捂住嘴巴，身体有些颤抖。  
“哥……”金南俊小心的扯了扯金硕珍的衣角。

视频在金硕珍小心翼翼去探男孩鼻息的时候停止，金硕珍却沉默了。  
“……如果这是真的，”他红着眼眶，声音都在打颤“为什么不让我去死？为什么还要我活着？为什么还要让我一个人活着！”他向前冲了几步，扯住闵玧其的衣领“为什么，为什么啊！”  
“你还有必须活着的理由。”闵玧其定定的看着他。  
“什么……？”  
“为了我们活着。”闵玧其握上金硕珍的手“你必须活着。”  
“什么啊…”金硕珍松了手，踉踉跄跄的后退几步“真是可笑。”  
金南俊从身后抱住金硕珍，下巴垫在金硕珍的肩膀“哥…你不要害怕。”  
“也不要自责和难过。”  
“你失手推下楼梯的男孩没死，我帮他找了最好的医生，给了他的家人一大笔钱，前两天我还去看他了，他很好，活得很好。”  
金硕珍抖了抖没接话。  
“所有的证据都是我们去收集的，泰亨和智旻很细致，不会有问题。监控是号锡删掉的也不会有任何痕迹。现场是我和玧其哥收拾的，所有关于你的信息都换成了前段时间自杀的一个人的信息，不会有人算在你的头上。你的家人…小国找了个很好的地方葬了，过段时间我带你去看看他们好不好？”  
“哥，一直不放过你的人只是你自己啊。”  
“哥，不要再寻死了。好好活着。”  
金硕珍转过身子，头埋在金南俊的颈窝。他先是抽噎几声，然后小心翼翼的哭出了声。  
闵玧其看了他们一眼默默退出了房间，关门的时候沉重的叹了口气，像是放下了一件极重要的事。

金南俊有些手足无措，手臂僵硬的不知道该放在哪里，他轻轻拍着金硕珍的后背，一遍一遍笨拙的重复“别哭了…”  
哭着的金硕珍猛的推了一把金南俊，后者措手不及跌坐在沙发上。金硕珍红着眼睛扑过去撕扯着金南俊的衣服。  
“哥。”金南俊握住金硕珍的手腕“你要做什么？”  
“做爱。”金硕珍的声音还是嘶哑的“…南俊，我害怕。”  
一声害怕软了金南俊所有防备，他拉过金硕珍交换了一个甜腻的吻。  
“别怕…”金南俊说“我们会保护你的，我们会一直陪着你。”  
“南俊，我什么都没有了。什么都没有了…”  
“你还有我。”金南俊去吻他“你还有我们。”

金硕珍自己解开了自己的扣子，露出自己最脆弱的地方拥抱住了金南俊。  
只有金南俊身上的体温才能给他安全感，他抱着他，迫切而渴求。  
“南俊，南俊…”金硕珍噙着泪水“不要离开我，求求你，求求你们…”  
“不会的，不会再有人离开你了。”金南俊摸过金硕珍细腻的皮肤，轻柔的吻上他的唇。  
金硕珍主动的回应着他，哼着鼻音扭着腰磨蹭着金南俊的下//身。金南俊的眸光暗了暗，解开自己的腰带，放出自己蛰伏很久的肉//棒。  
金硕珍几乎是急切的主动分开了腿，他掰开自己的两片臀//肉看向金南俊。  
他的嘴唇张张合合“进来。”  
金南俊咽了口水，扯过金硕珍的手腕把他拉近自己，扶着自己的肉//棒探进了金硕珍的身体。  
“哥，会不会太勉强了？”金南俊试图停下来，却被金硕珍拦住了手。  
他疼的嘴唇发白还是摇头“不要，让我疼一些。”  
“让我疼一些，我才能感觉得到我还活着…”  
金南俊沉默了，他低下头，将两人换了个姿势。他抱紧金硕珍，下//体找准了位置一鼓作气埋进金硕珍的身//体。金南俊咬着金硕珍的耳垂，沉默的松动着腰。金硕珍不再顾虑的放开声音叫出来，他在金南俊身上起起伏伏，似乎是面临末世的疯狂。  
“南俊啊…让我再疼一些，不要怜惜我。”金硕珍捧着金南俊的脸，吻住他的唇“用//力的操//我吧。”  
金南俊笑了“如你所愿。”

“安分了么你们。”郑号锡喝着酒，看着被灌醉睡倒的田柾国和金泰亨，剩下的朴智旻摇摇晃晃看着郑号锡“哥你…怎么可能还不…醉的。”  
郑号锡看着三个小的“今天晚上是个值得纪念的晚上，南俊就不说了，玧其哥也在的话，我不去就太可惜了。”  
朴智旻打了个酒嗝“真是卑鄙啊哥哥。”  
“内部分享也要有战争才能生存。”  
“好好学着吧，弟弟。”

郑号锡看着靠在门外的闵玧其挑了挑眉“哥只是听墙角？”  
闵玧其抬头看了一眼他“来得太慢了。”  
“……好在哥是个守诺的人。”郑号锡笑笑。  
闵玧其旋开房门，金硕珍软糯的呻//吟一声声叫着金南俊的名字。  
“哥哥。”  
“现在相信你是被爱包围的了么。”

 

 

　　


End file.
